place_to_call_homefandomcom-20200215-history
James Bligh
James Bligh is the heir to the Bligh Family, he is the husband of Olivia Bligh. The grandson of Elizabeth Bligh, the son of Elaine Bligh and George Bligh, the nephew of Carolyn Bligh, the cousin and adoptive brother of Anna Poletti and the stepson and nephew of Regina Bligh following her marriage to George. James believes he is the father of Georgie Bligh, however following the death of Olivia's unborn baby with the help of Andrew Swanson she tricked James into believing the baby she bought from an unwed mother is truly James's child. Biography Series 1 ]] Following his recent marriage to Olivia Bligh James is sailing back from England back home to Australia, however James is very unhappy about his marriage to Olivia. His unhappiness spans to the point that he attempts to jump of the side of the boat, however Sarah Adams saves him and then takes him to the hospital room aboard the boat. James then called for his grandmother Elizabeth Bligh to come and see him, he then tells Elizabeth the real reason why he tries to jump. It being that he was in love with Olivia's brother William. When James arrives back to Ash Park James's marriage to Olivia is at first very difficult as James is always miserable, however the marriage does gradually improve as James becomes more accepting toward Olivia and he does begin to love his wife. However the relationship hits the rocks again when Olivia finds that James is actually a homosexual. This disgusts Olivia and following finding this out Olivia tells James that she is going to Sydney in order to work out what she wants, with James's grandmother Elizabeth Bligh being the only other person who knows the truth James goes to Elizabeth. ]] Elizabeth knowing that if Olivia thinks about what she wants then James would have lost her forever, Elizabeth then begs Olivia to remain at Ash Park. Olivia then agrees reluctantly to stay where Elizabeth tells Olivia that she only made James marry Olivia to protect him from scandal, this touches Olivia as it shows that Elizabeth cares for James. Yet Olivia is still upset about her marriage, when Elizabeth suffers a heart attack Olivia bitterly tells James that she hopes that Elizabeth will die. James is disgusted by this statement and shocked by Olivia's out of the blue bitterness, however thanks to Regina Bligh Olivia is able to settle some differences with Elizabeth while she also forgives James. Later on James decides alongside Olivia that they should move to Sydney, as this they believe will be better for their relationship. Before the two leave for their new home in Sydney Olivia is finally able to forgive Elizabeth for tricking her. Meanwhile, James learns Olivia is pregnant. During this time, Harry Polson turns up and is staying with Amy Polson when James meets him. The two share a brief kiss at Harry's request and they are seen by Colin(Harry's nephew), Bert then uses this information to blackmail George and force Harry to move away. This discovery prompts James to tell Olivia that he will go through shock treatment to try and be rid of his homosexuality, with Olivia by his side James goes into treatment. James goes to his aunt Carolyn Bligh and finds a doctor, however Carolyn thinks the therapist is for Olivia and not James. Series 2 James begins his treatment under a doctor call Dr. Milsen, however the treatment becomes horrifically brutal and James begins to suffer both physically and mentally. However, Dr. Milsen is able to trick Olivia into thinking that the treatment is necessarily brutal. This shocks Olivia, but through everything she stands by her husband with the two now deeply in love. Also James survives through the treatment because of the thought of being a father of the baby that Olivia is carrying, however meanwhile at Ash Park Carolyn asks Olivia how the therapy is going but Olivia reveals that the therapy is for James not her. This horrifies Carolyn as the therapist she suggested is a specialist in women's case and is too brutal in men's cases. In shock Olivia, Sarah Adams and George Bligh go to the hospital where they save James from the horrid treatment mainly thanks to Sarah using her knowledge of previously suffering a similar treatment at a concentration camp years before. When James returns to Ash park being terrible shaken and hurt mentally he begins to get back his normal self, with James home from the treatment Olivia and James grow closer than ever before. Olivia then decides to James the choice on whether to do treatment again, to which he decides to not re-do the any treatment, Olivia is slightly upset but then supports her husband. James then goes with rest of the family to Prudence Swanson's party in Sydney, this is James's first public meeting after the treatment. However he become suspicious when Olivia begins to spending too much tie with Andrew Swanson, later on when James arrives back to Ash Park after the party he greets Regina who has arrived while everyone is away. However despite being kind and sweet toward Regina, James becomes a pawn in Regina Bligh's secret scheme to help he remain at Ash Park for longer as Regina tells Elizabeth that if she kicks her out then James's secret will become the next scandal of Sydney. Later on when George and Sarah break off their engagement James, Anna Poletti and Olivia speculate why this may have happened. However the are still in the dark, yet later on when James learns that Regina has uncovered that Sarah Adams's first husband is actually alive he is stunned and then along with Anna Poletti James becomes angry at Elizabeth. When Sarah is then leaving to go and find her husband in Paris James and Olivia bid her farewell outside the Inverness Local Hospital. 's wedding]] Later on when Olivia pretends to give birth James is ignorant to the truth and is overly delighted by the birth. When Olivia and James then return to Ash Park they prepare for Anna's wedding to Gino, the marriage between James and Olivia is better than ever but when Andrew Swanson continues to visit Ash Park more frequently James becomes slightly jealous and this provokes a large argument with Olivia. This leads to James shouting at Olivia saying that men and women cannot be friends, this disgusts Olivia and she retaliates by insulting James about his homosexuality. In response to this James storms away leaving Olivia regretting her decision and alone. When the wedding day arrives James gets dressed and ready for the wedding, he then decides to extent an olive branch toward Olivia and tells her that he regrets becoming jealous and apologizes for his insults. To this Olivia reconciles with her husband and the two proudly attend Anna's wedding. While at the wedding James lovingly embraces his cousin. Series 3 from the Sydney Hospital]] When George Bligh is shot James is with Carolyn Bligh, Georgie Bligh and Olivia Bligh at Ash Park. When Regina Bligh rides to Ash Park screaming for help James questions why and when he learns that George has been shot he is stunned and runs for the telephone in order to call Jack Duncan and then the police. Following the discovery of the shooting James and Carolyn rush to Sydney where they rush to see George, when George goes into the operating theater James waits with Carolyn and Elizabeth Bligh in agony. When the operation is over James is the first to be shown into George's hospital room, yet despite his father being under heavy sedation James talks to him and promises that things will be different and that he will try to be a better husband to Olivia. To this James is delighted to have George squeeze his hand. However a little later on when Regina sneaks into George's room and attempts to woo him and Carolyn and Elizabeth discover her they are outraged leading to Elizabeth suffering a heart attack. James rushes to help along with Doctor Henry Fox, and while Fox treats Elizabeth James tells Fox that Elizabeth always under sells the seriousness of her heart condition. James then flirts quietly with Fox and the two establish a connection this later on shocks Regina Bligh. Yet this is later used to Regina's advantage. When James returns to Ash Park he learns that George has a big announcement to make, yet while everyone else waits for the dinner to be told the announcement George tells James as he will be affected the most. The announcement being that George is planning to stand for local elections while James will have to begin to take a more leadership role in the management of Ash Park, James is at first stunned by is pleased and supports George. A little later on when Olivia worries that if the press look into the family then they will find James’s homosexuality, yet he reassures Olivia that she does not need to worry. James then promises Olivia that his homosexuality will not stand in the way of their marriage, this pleases and touches Olivia and the two make love. When Olivia and James decide to have a family portrait of them and Georgie Bligh, James goes to his aunt Carolyn Bligh for a referral of an artist since Carolyn knows a lot of painters from living in Sydney for so long. Carolyn suggests a commercial successful artist, Lloyd Ellis Parker. When Lloyd arrives James seems happy to see him and trusts Carolyn’s recommendation, when Olivia asks James to change the artist he tells her she is just a little paranoid. To this Olivia agrees with James to avoid an argument. Meanwhile, James begins to grow closer to George’s doctor Henry Fox and a little bit later on James learns that Henry is a homosexual as well. When George hosts a party at Ash Park in a bid to boost his political career among the right people James sees Henry Fox again, the two grow a lot closer and Henry laughs about how he could move to the countryside from Sydney. A little later on James attends one of his sittings with Lloyd he discovers nude pictures of Olivia in Lloyd’s files. James then learns that Olivia and Lloyd have been having a secret affair, this disgusts and outrages James; he then goes to Olivia and shouts at her. James screams at Olivia for being unfaithful despite what James went through in the hospital. James then leaves Ash Park and goes for Sydney, when Regina shows up in Sydney she comforts him and shows him a far more supportive side than ever before. However, James decides against returning to Ash Park and he seeks solace in henry again, and this time their relationship reaches a new point with the two making love. The next morning though disaster strikes when Olivia shows up on Henry’s doorstep, having realized that Henry had sex with James the night before she is horrified and devastated. James then rushes to Ash Park where he finds that Olivia and Georgie are gone. In fright James looks around the mansion and in worry he finds that they are missing. Category:Characters